Letter from the one that loves you
by Total Hater Who Loves Sesshomaru
Summary: kagome finds a letter from her father stating she is a demon and is engaged to.....it is kinda stupid but good in the begining. theres a little to much shockand a really stupid ending.but anyways please review...


**Letter from the one that loves you**

With Kagome

Kagome starred at the completed jewel in her hands. What can I do now Inuyasha is already in hell. Sango and Miroku are married and adopted Shippo for me just incase something happens, Kiade died before winter, and I already now the extent of me full powers. Now I'm all alone. The only thing I can do now is look for my father.

**_(a/n Kagome found out from her mom that she was born in the fudul era, that's all she got from her mother about her father)_**

Inuyasha I wish you were still here so I could talk with you, but I don't want to make you unhappy. Ever since my family was killed I've felt so alone I hope you and Kikyo are happy in the after life.

**_(a/n just so you know Kagome's family died in a huge Fire in Tokyo burning the well and her only way home. She found out after one of the visions she had.)_**

Kagome thought for a few more minutes before getting up and walking back to the village. While walking Kagome spotted a small like box covered in dust inside a tree trunk. She started to walk toward the tree trunk. When she reached it she grabbed the small box and opened the letter attached to it.

**To my dearest daughter Kagome,**

**If you found this box your mother has most likely told you that you born in the fudul era. My sweet little girl please don't feel hate towards me because I left. My lands, the lands of the north that you will inherit if I die, are at war. If I do die in this war Lord Inutashio said that he would take care of my lands until you reach this era.**

**My little princess you should know that you are a full-fledged golden dog Miko demon and the last of your kind. You will change on the night you and the lord you are promised to share your first kiss. In side is a present for you. These items will be hints, clues and will help for you on your quest to find the lord. There are four different lords and there sons.**

**In the West there is the Taiyoukai Inutashio, Lady Izayoi, and the Princes Sesshoumaru and the Honyo Inuyasha**

**In the East there is the Taiyoukai Oshii, Lady Rae, and Prince Koga**

**In the South there is the Taiyoukai Batou, Lady Akira, and Princess Satoru**

**And in the North there is me Taiyoukai Kyo, your mother Lady Sakura, and princess Kagome (you)**

**Out of one of the sons from either the Taiyoukai of the West or East. You will have to mate with one day. When you were born there was a prophesy stating that you would be a great lady for our lands and that you would win in a great battle that will go down in our wonderful history. They say that you will be the only person allowed to use the lost "Jewel of four souls" and make a wish for both demons and humans to live peacefully on this earth together.**

**Please my little princess please help our lands, do not let a single person stand in your way of your destiny and please make your soul mate happy for he has had to deal without any one to love him since his mother died.**

**I will give you some information on the two male princes you should look for, only one is your soul mate and you will no who once you kiss them.**

**Prince Koga is a wolf demon he attaches himself to a strong woman and says he will make them his mate and calls them his woman which is only true on the account of who the woman is. His mother died when he was 67 years old her name was Azumi his father then remated but never had any more children. Koga's birthday is December 15th**

**Prince Sesshoumaru is a dog demon it is said that when his mother Miyu died he closed off to all but his best friend, but when she disappeared his heart became of ice and would let no one in. He has vowed that only that those two women will ever be in his heart and that he will only mate the girl he called his friend. Sesshoumaru's birthday is September 10th**

**One last thing my daughter when you were sent through the well with your mother and grandfather we put a spell on you so you cant remember any of your memories from when you lived here. Once you transform you will have all your memories back. Your real birthday is September 11th. You were born exactly a day after Sesshoumaru was.**

**_(a/n sorry just wanted to tell you that I only used September 11th because that's my b-day that's is all)_**

**Inside this small box you will find a sword made from my fang, and a locket of you, your mother, and I.**

**Inside there will also be a magical map that will show you where you can find anyone that you wish to find. But you won't be able to find your soul mate.**

**I love you my little princess please stay a true and pure soul never let anyone destroy your free sprit and leave a long safe life.**

**Love your father Kyo.**

When Kagome was done she was crying. She had just learned she was a demon. That she was born an heir to the northern lands and that she was to marry either Koga or the lord of ice. But she did feel bad for Sesshoumaru. He had lost both his mother and only true love.

Kagome then opened the box and put on the locket she decided to look at it later. She but the beautiful sword on her hip, and put the rest of the gifts from her father in her backpack. Then she slowly started walking back towards the village to tell her friends about what she had found out.

Back at the village

Sango was sitting outside her hut watching Kirara play , Miroku and Shippo were practicing there fighting, and Kirara was pouncing on a few bugs that were flying about.

Kagome was about to go inside when the wind picked up. The only thing you herd from Kagome was "Perfect".

Right then Koga showed up.

"Where's my woman"

All Kagome did was walk up to Koga, she grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips.

When they parted nothing happened so Kagome then knew that her soul mate was Sesshoumaru.

" Sorry Koga I'm not meant to be with you so go find Ayame"

"What if you don't want to be with me then why you kiss me"

Kagome just sighed and began to tell her friends and annoyances what had happened.

When she was done everyone had a look of shock on there face.

"You're the missing heir to the Northern lands" asked Koga

"Yes I guess so but the problem is that the one I am destined to mate is" Kagome stopped when she felt a familure presence.

"Sesshoumaru" is all she said as he came out of the forest.

With Sesshoumaru 

There was a sudden knock on the door that brought his thoughts about his mate. No one besides Jaken had ever even known that the reason he never mated with another was because he already had one. But she disappeared before they could finalize the mating claim. The only thing he did was bite her shoulder as she bit his.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Then said, "Come in"

At the door was Jaken the only thing he could trust besides Rin and his mate. But even then only his mate could have his complete trust.

"What is it Jaken I'm trying to work."

"Well milord the Miko that travels with your half brother has found the hidden box that only milady could find."

Before Jaken said another word Sesshoumaru was running faster than ever towards the young Miko who had found what belonged to his beloved.

When he reached the small village. Everyone was staring at him.

Sesshoumaru walk strait towards the Miko then said:

" Where is the box you found"

" Excuse me" Kagome said

" Where is the box you found that was hidden in the old tree"

"Why do you care Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome

"That box belongs to someone who I once considered a friend."

" Well I won't give you the box but I will let you see this letter."

Unknown to anyone Kagome planned that when Sesshoumaru was busy reading the letter she was going to kiss him.

Slowly Kagome stepped toward the lord. When she was close enough she jumped at him took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his. When she did a bluish pink engulfed the two.

They were then lifted into the air only to slowly return to earth. When the light disappeared there was no longer a human Kagome but a demon Kagome standing in front of them.

When they noticed that Sesshoumaru had his hand on her waist. They looked at him, now realizing that he was smiling. Everyone was shocked the prince of ice was smiling.

And not just a fake one but one that could make any girl faint.**_ (a/n by the way Sango did faint)_**

Later that day

My love you should rest, tomorrow you will have a lot of traveling to do. Said a cheerful Sesshoumaru.

" I know love but I don't want to leave all my friends" Kagome said a little sad

" Well you could ask them if they want to come live with us."

All Kagome did was smile and jump at Sesshoumaru and give him a full blown kiss to the mouth. When they parted Kagome said " Thank you fluffy"

Sesshoumaru chuckled a little at the nickname. Then he said, "get some rest my love"

Then they both cuddled next to each other and fell into a peaceful sleep.

That in the morning was ruined by a knock on the door to Kagome's hut.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome slowly got up and walked over to the door.

When they opened it there was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara standing holding there bags of personal items.

All Kagome did was stair at Miroku who laughed nervously.

"Miroku you pervert" was all Kagome said before she walked up to him and hit him on the head. And when she did she hit **hard.**

With that Sesshoumaru put the unconscious Miroku on Kirara's back.

Sango got on along with Shippo, while Kagome and Sesshoumaru summoned clouds around there feet. With everyone ready to go, they set off towards the western castle.

30 minuets later 

Sesshoumaru is now holding a sleeping Kagome to his chest. Sango knocked out Miroku when he grabbed her ass, and Shippo was a sleep on Sango's lap.

When they reached the castle guards and Jaken greeted them. Buy this time Kagome had woken up.

Jaken ran strait to Kagome and said. " please forgive me milady I did not notice you were a demon when disguised as a human."

"It's ok Jaken I just want to thank you for looking after Sesshoumaru-sama when I was away."

The guards looked at them confused, because the last time they checked Lord Sesshoumaru didn't have a mate nor did he wish to have one.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the guards when one asked " milord since when have you had a mate?"

Sesshoumaru started to say something when Kagome stepped in. " he has had a mate for almost 150 years."

They both looked shocked, there lord had never mentioned that he had a mate. This would displease all the other lords of the south and east.

" If you don't mind me asking milady but who are you"

This time Sesshoumaru stepped in.

" This is Lady Kagome of the Northern and Western lands"

When he looked at his guards they had more shock on there faces than before.

With saying what needed to be said the group went in to the palace.

Steping over to unconsious guards along the way

9 months later

Kagome woke up in her and Sesshoumaru's bed. But today there was no warmth of a ones mate. Kagome sat up sad to see her love not in bed when she turned to get out of bed she saw the cutest thing in the world. Her son shoji and her daughters Miyu, and Sakura **_(a/n named after there grandmas)_** were all asleep cuddled together around there father Sesshoumaru. It was to cute slowly Kagome walked up to her children pick up the two girls placed them in there crib then bent down picked up her son placed him in his crib then she lied down and cuddled herself up next to Sesshoumaru.

Never even Knowing that as soon as she fell asleep the three infant demons crawled out of there cribs and cuddled back with there mother and father.

The End

* * *

**A/n**

**Thank you to all that reviewed sorry that the ending sucked but I just got bored with writing out the whole story so I was selfish and gave you the short version. So hahahahaha and yah thank you all and please read and comment on my other stories**

**Also if I get enough Reviews I will write you another chapter**

**Love ya'll and thanks again**

**The names that belong to me**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

**But I do own**

**Kyo**

**Sakura**

**Miyu**

**Batou**

**Satoru**

**Shoji**

**Rae**

**Oshii**


End file.
